Beyond good and evil 'Fate
by traCky skAAr
Summary: At young age Naruto belive that his destiny is to live alone and when he discovered why... he became an avenger. [Dont own Naruto, dark Naruto, naruten, grammar sux a little]
1. Things I couldnt understand

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon" **

Guess what...  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 1

**Things I couldnt understand**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

Dark clouds are visible on the night sky above hidden village in leaves. Storm, rumbles, wind and lightnings. That is one of those nights that everybody are spending in home with their family or friends. For four years old Uzumaki Naruto there isnt any home, family or friends, there is only his apartment, he and nothing more. The difference between 'home' and 'apartment' is huge especially for orphans. In the 'home' you like to stay more then only for night, there is someone who is waiting for you and who love you, its warm and nice where in 'apartment' everything is opposite. 

Naruto is sitting on the bed with hands wrapped around knees. In his mind is only chaos, battle of thought. There is many things he couldnt, cant and in near future wont understand.

The first thing he couldnt understand is why in the nights like today something weird was happening to him. Why the hell he hear roars instead of rumbles? Why instead of wind he hear those terrible screams? Why when the sky is cut by bright of lighting everything seems for him like on fire? And that scent of blood... that doesnt make sense does it? Everything about it drive him crazy. _'Am I still sane? Is that real? When it ends?'_ Along with those questions tears started running on each of his cheek.

The second thing young Uzumaki couldnt understand is that he couldnt live in orphanage like every orphan. He probably is the only one that young living on his own. He hate being alone, it hurt so much. Slowly everyday less tears are coming, slowly he is accepting this loneliness. There is one person that talk to him and visit him once in a while. Its Hokage, the leader of the village, from the title the strongest ninja in Konoha. While visit he brings him always food that mostly is something easy to make like instant ramen and other things that he needs to live like clothes. Someone told him that he comes because he have to not because he want to or from pity. Naruto belive in that and that only makes him angry. _'I dont need pity from anyone!'_, but in truth if not for the old man he would die long time ago.

The third thing he couldnt understand is his 'healing ability' or his senses that are far sensitive than should be. The first wound he got after simple fall while running, heal itself immediately on his eyes . The boy that look year or two older them him told him that it isnt possible and he isnt normal. He isnt normal? Then what? _'Am I demon?'_. He couldnt understand those cold looks on the street and those abusive whispers about being him demon, murderer and how should he die. _'I didnt kill anybody!'._ He couldnt understand why parents always took their children when he play with them. Soon nobody wants anything to do with him. _'Is that so? FINE I DONT NEED ANYBODY!'_

He couldnt and cant understand... for now. But he sworn to himself that he will find the reason, maybe not today, maybe not tomorow but he will!

_'I dont need pity from anyone!'_

_'Am I still sane?'_

_'Is that real?'_

_'When it ends?'_

_'Am I a demon?'_

_'I didnt kill anybody!'_

_'Is that so?'_

_'FINE I DONT NEED ANYBODY!'_

Tired from crying, from pain of being alone... tired from live and he is only four years old! Finally Naruto fall asleep. For this night he can forget about reality he lives. For him the best moments of his life are while sleeping and dreaming. Time for rest to bring energy for the same tomorow...

* * *

A/N: Well this is my first fic so I welcome every review, even those with flames. I have whole story line in my head also parings. No yaoi and yuri... I will not abandon this story till I end it even with cost of my life... I read most of the fics and I hate when someone abandon story wrrr.. So please review! And read next chapters (: 


	2. Somewhere I belong

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 2

**Somewhere I belong**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

He couldnt stand in one place more then five minutes. Those cold eyes were surrounding him and like blades were stabbing his soul. He had to escape from them, he had to run. Now one year older Naruto was running across forest, it didnt matter where but it was better than stay in town. All he wanted was freedom from sadness. _'I want to find place or something that will free me from everything, that makes me feel happy.'_ With those thoughts he was still fast running and he didnt realize that he ran into training ground. 

Nothing really changed past this one year. He still was alone and it still hurts but less tears were falling. First he could cry for days, then hours, then minutes and now seconds. He was wondering if there is a limit in tears? If yes, then he had felling that soon he will stop. Naruto didnt like crying it made him fell weak and useless but there was nothing he could do about it.

Run turn into walk and now walking boy saw board that says 'Training ground #37'. He decided to see if someone train there. _'I always wanted to see ninja in action and I dont fell like waiting 3 years more when I go to the academy'_. On the center of area stood one man in normal jonin clothes. _'Why he stand doing nothing?'_ There was when Naruto heard yell "Kage bunshin no jutsu". Something about 10 clones appeared and began to running to the original. Few seconds later there were zero clones. Naruto realized that he was smiling. _'I want to fight to! I will be coming here to watch when someone train every day!'_ and with that he went away cause it was almost night.

_'I wonder if I will become that strong like that guy...'_

Few moths passed and he still was coming to training ground to watch over. After watching he always gone at the lake watching the hiding sun. There were few shinobi that he liked the most, one of them was guy wearing green spandex suit with huge eyebrows. _'I guess he is using them ass distraction or to genjutsu'_ Naruto thought. He liked him because he never gave up and always done thing that was impossible on first eye look. When training ground was empty Naruto done some exercises that saw from him. _'I want to become strong and fight with the best ninjas!'_.

Once again the day has came to end. _'I guess its time to go at the lake'_. Naruto sat on the gang-board watching hiding sun in the mirror  
of water. Day after day it was the same, he sat there waiting for night to come and always one person was heading home from training across road placed before lake. It was man with dark hair and red eyes, looking rather dangerous. Needless to say Naruto was glad that the man didnt shot any of the famous 'cold eyes' on him. Today was little different cause this time red eyed had someone on his back that looked like little copy of him. _'Must be his brother or so'_. Naruto felt the eyes of his brother on his back but this eyes wasnt something he used to. They were covered with some hint of interest and sadness. Soon two of them were gone and full moon night came on the sky of Konoha. _'Time to go to the apartment...'. _

Naruto found himself in the house. He took shower and went to bed thinking about how it is to have a brother...

* * *

**A/N**: 2nd Chapter done, please review. I hope I didnt made many mistakes in grammar... if yes then sorry ! About chapters they arent to longs cause there will be many of them. I doing many rather shorter chapters cause I dont like mess and its better to read in this way umm... I think ;q! 


	3. Last tear on the 6th birthday

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 3

**Last tear on the 6th birthday**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

Tomorrow is 10 October and on that day, six years ago Yondaime defeated Nine tailed demon fox named Kyuubi that attacked village by cost of his life. And tomorrow Naruto celebrate his 6th birthday, if celebrate is good word for how he spend his birthday. In that day he stays in home. Why? Cause in that day everybody seems aggressive toward him from unknown reason. That isnt his fault that many died in that day, right? He dont like idea to stay at home while everybody celebrate especially in that important day to him and to village that he is part of, but its safer that way. 

Young Uzumaki is walking along main street of Konoha but something isnt right here to him. Why they dont look at him with those eyes? They even smiled at him! _'Holy crap of the life, whats going on here?'._ He reached the forest in his normal way to the training ground. Ten minutes later he found himself on his normal 'every-day-spot' to watch. _'So today is training here this guy with eyebrows' _he thought.

Hour later this guy spot and walked toward Naruto.

"Hello there young man! Ive seen that you are watching everybody in training! Are your flames of youth are brightening highly?" He greeted.  
Naruto was off clue what to say at that. He didnt use talk to people and this one was talking weird...

"Hi umm... I like to watching others cause hmm I want to be a ninja and cant wait when I go to the academy."

"Well my name is Maito Gai! The beautiful green beast of Konoha! Im the special jonin and taijutsu specialist." Gai said. "Whats your name?" He added after his long speech.

"Im Uzumaki Naruto" He whispered cause he thought that he will do what everybody does after hearing his name, abuse him or just walk away.

"Nice to meet you I hope that FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL NEVER STOP BURNING INSIDE OF YOU" Short ball... Naruto was speechless.

"umm... sure...?" He muttered in answer.

"I look toward our next meeting Naruto-kun! SEE YA!" And with that he disappeared.

"Bye." Was the only thing young boy responded but little to late cause Gai was gone.

Naruto sat somewhere in forest and whole time he was thinking about what happened this day. _'Shit its getting dark, time to go back'.  
_On the way home he was disturbed but some boy older then him about year or two.

"Hi whats your name?" Boy asked taking Naruto from surprise.

"Im Uzumaki Naruto, so what?"

"Im Shao and I want to be your friend" Naruto raised air brow.

"Why?"

"Dont know I saw that you are alone and I wanted to play with someone. So wanna be friends?" Shao answered. _'Friends? I didnt had any friend and I didnt play with anyone. This must be fun and I wont be alone anymore!'_ Naruto thought.

"Sure!"

"Okay. Its dark already so lets meet in this place tomorrow about 6 oclock. Hmm? I gotta go! See ya tomorrow Naruto!" And with that Shao run off.

"BYE" Naruto yelled.

_'Today was the best day in my life! And tomorrow will be the best birthday I have ever had!'._ Young Uzumaki thought in bed. It wasnt that late to go to sleep but he want tomorrow to come quickly. He cant wait! Today he was truly happy cause he made friend! Usually Naruto was happy only while watching ninja in training, fighting and when he trained. Maybe life wasnt that shitty like he thought? He hope so.

The sun raised on the sky. Light step via window to end up on the face with 6 whiskers, 3 on each cheek. Naruto opened his eyes. _'Yep today is gonna be great!'._ He sat on the bed and gave some time to fully wake. Shower. Get dressed. Breakfast. _'That was fast almost as fast as Gai move in training'_. Uzumaki always quickly leave his apartment but today was his record! He didnt even was that excited about watch others to train but about meeting with Shao. _'What we will be doing__? Playing? I cant play in anything!'_ He was excited and nervous now.

_'Damn I have to hurry or I will be late! Time really run fast when you are busy'._ Naruto run from training grounds it was almost 6 oclock and he didnt want his first real friend to wait. _'Al-most here'._ Out of his breath he found himself on the meeting spot and started waiting for Shao to show up. He was waiting... and waiting... and waiting... It was 7 oclock. _'Its getting dark damn... he didnt lied to me, did he?'_. Whole Konoha was at the party, the music was able to hear even here.

"Naruto hi... sorry Im late! I hope you didnt mind?" Said Shao.

"Nope its okay... so what we are going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Lets go I have something to show you, its really cool!"

"Okay, lead the way"

Shao leaded him to the dead end avenue. Now it was night and dark clouds started forming on the sky.

"So what is that you want me show?" Naruto asked in nervous tone. What was here interesting? It was some dirt dead end street that most of the people didnt even look at. And with his question many villagers and ninjas appeared. They surrounded him, in the air he felt killing intent. Young boy frozen in place, rain started falling from black clouds.

"Now you demon, now you will pay for killing my mom! You monster, nobody will ever want to do anything with you! Monsters like you always live alone hated by everyone and killed at end!" Shao shouted quickly and ran behind adults.

Naruto didnt had chance to speak cause someone hit him in face and he went flying to wall. He heard shouts but couldnt understand them. Next hit reached him and next and next, then kunai, shuriken and even katana. Pain. Pain was what he felt. He lied on the ground covered by his blood with serious wounds, still getting kicks by angst mob.

They stopped, with one half open eye Naruto saw Maito Gai standing there with few other ninjas stopping the mob from hurting him. He felt tired. Naruto fainted and from his eye ran one tear. It was the last tear, he wont cry again, ever.

It was the last tear on his 6th birthday.

Last tear he ever gave.

Last tear.

* * *

**A/N**: 3rd Chapter done, please review. Then again I hope I didnt made many mistakes in grammar... if yes then sorry ! Hmmm I think that I will bash Sakura in this story : what do you think about it? 


	4. Reborn of Naruto, I am an avenger

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 4

**Reborn of Naruto - I am an avenger**

* * *

Naruto woke up in some sort of hallway, wet and tired. On ceiling were placed pipes, on floor was water and there were few out goings in walls. _'God damn it, its pretty cold for hell'_. It was weird, it looks like he was a lamp. Everywhere but not around him was dark.He began walk, front, left and dead end. _'I have to turn back'_. Again front, right and dead end. Again front, front, left and he found himself in large room. At end of room was placed cage. _'To dark to see anything, I must come closer'_. Now Naruto stood in front of cage and he spot looking rather advanced seal. _'Like hell where am I and what is this'_. He ranged the seal and in moment he wanted to break it something roared. _'This familiar roar... I heard it many times in those stormy nights'_. Uzumaki turn his look to the source of the sound and he saw it.

It was large fox with nine tail, big fangs, claws and bloody red eyes. Naruto jumped off the seal _'I almost free it'_. He was glad that he didnt do what he was planning to. They measured them self with eyes. Finally Naruto decided to speak.

"What are you? Where am I?Am I-" He was interrupted with scowl.

**"Shut up brat!"** Fox spoke. _'This can talk, now that is weird!' _Naruto thought. Then he felt anger that he kept for those six years. He couldnt stand that something commanded him to stay quiet in this situation.

"NOW THATS IT. SHUT UP YOURSELF, NO MORE ABUSING ME. I WANT ANSWERS RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

**"yhyhyhyhyyhyhy AHAHAHAHA"**

"WHAT AT YOU LOUGHING?" Now Naruto was in rage, if he could he would punch this fox in eye. _'Shit head...'._ Then fox stopped, and there rise awkwardness silence._ **'Hmm... he isnt hopeless like most of humans'**_.

**"Im Kyuubi. You are in your mind. You are alive." **Naruto got his answers but with them more questions begin to form in his head.

_'He should be dead!'  
_  
_'What he is doing in my mind?'_

_'Thats why they hate me?'_

"What are you doing in my mind?" He asked but fox didnt answered. Naruto wasnt stupid and he suspected something but he was afraid of true. _'My birthday, they hate my... Im in my mind and here is Kyuubi sealed in me...'_.

"So I am a demon..." Silence. But this time Uzumaki didnt say anything, he waited for demos fox to say something. _'For demon he isnt talkative...'_.

**"I only say it once, kit. Yondaime didnt kill me, he was to weak but he sealed me inside of you. You arent demon it self, you are my prison, you are still mortal human. You dont deserve to be push over like that cause if not for you they all would be dead six years ago."** Kyuubi said. _**'This should work... I want my revenge'**_ It thought.

And it worked. Naruto felt once again uncontrolled rage. _'They tried to kill me cause I saved them?...'._ He didnt even move for hour or so thinking about everything he heard. That wasnt fair. Why him? But it didnt matter to him now, if not him then someone else would had this same life. Another hour passed and he reached to conclusion.

_'If not me they would be dead and thats how they thank me? I dont deserve for being trash in their eyes... They never will accept me! I always will be alone, even if someone will want to be my friend for real... then they will treat him same way they treat me. Some will only act like friend to hurt me like Shao... BUT I WILL NOT STAND BEING ABUSE ANYMORE! I WONT BE PUSHOVER! Now I understand why they yesterday smile at me, those smile were evil... they all planned everything... whole village even most of ninjas! My destiny is to live alone whole my life, my fate was sealed along with Kyuubi six years ago. But why he had to attack the village? This is his fault! He will pay! If not for him I would be normal with family and friends!' _

"STUPID FOX IF NOT FOR YOU-" He was interrupted by demon scowl once again.

**"IM NOT HAPPY TO BE IN THIS SHIT LIKE YOU KIT AND I DIDNT ATTACK VILLAGE FOR FUN!" **

"So why?" Naruto asked quietly. If he could he would cry but he couldnt, he would cry from rage and anger. His whole body was shaking.

**"I was provoked by human named Orochimaru, he smelled like snake and had leaves forehead protector. When I was in rage he summoned me near this village."** Kyuubi paused waiting for boy to understand what he said. **"Its all his fault if not for him I would be free and you would be normal, many would live along with your family..." **With that fox ended.

"Maybe I should die?"

**"With that you will prove them that they are right... you deserve to live more them most of them, kit." **

**"**Thats right!" Naruto said in respond. "I will live cause I deserve for that and I will get my revenge! My main goal in life is to kill Orochimaru. I am an avenger. I will gain the power no matter how to kill him and avenge myself, you and everyone that died six years ago." He added.

**"Thats good kit. I will heal you when you need it and I will give as much my own chakra as you want. You have fox senses and like most of us you will smell snakes. My another gift for you is understanding the language of foxes. Go to forest find fox that will want to be your pet and use him."** Kyuubi said. **"Now go away."** He added.

Naruto closed his eye and when he opened them he found himself laying on bed. _'I have to be in hospital'_ He thought. Everything was hurting him and he felt tired. He closed his eyes again and went sleep.

Six year old boy was walking on water. There was no land in eye sign. White mist began to appear and soon was everywhere. Naruto started running. One foot fall to water and after it whole body. He tried to swim but he failed. Now drowning boy couldnt catch breath.  
Soon he will die. Everything went black.

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw that nurse tried to smother him with pillow. He was one step to faint and in last strength he released some red chakra. Now he was in darkness, paralyzed and without energy to think. Something in dark was able to hear. He concentrated on that sounds...

"What are you doing? I almost killed that demon! Let me end this!" Nurse screamed.

"Take her to arrest, tomorrow she will be executed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"He is alive Hokage-sama, he only fainted."

"Thats good, you two will be his guards, if something will happen to him you will be punished" Ordered Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Said ANBU captain with venom in voice.

"Guard outside door, dont allow anyone to come here!" And with that everyone left from room.

_'So again someone tried to kill me... Orochimaru will pay even if I will have to die with him...'_ With that Naruto fall asleep again, this time he didnt dream about anything.

* * *

**A/N**: 4th Chapter done, please review. Again sorry for grammar... ;/! Hope u like it : Im doing my best! There wont be much of Kyuubi. He is proud demon and he wont talk with anybody unless he has something to gain... If someone didnt catch Kyuubi tried to convinced Naruto to become an avenger and he did it. 


	5. Things I understood

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 5

**Things I understood**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

Naruto woke up and sat on the bed. His hands reached head _'Damn headache. I wonder how long Ive been out... and what should I do next now that I understood?'_ He asked himself. Thats right he understood most of things he wanted to. He understood why he is hated by everyone, why he couldnt live in orphanage, why no one wanted to had anything with him, why he had his healing ability and high sensitive senses. He now know that those things he heard, saw, smelled in those nights were coming from his memory. It was that night in which Kyuubi was sealed in him. He still couldnt understand why villagers and most ninjas are so stupid to not see difference between him being a demon and being prison for demon. Naruto accepted that and now he thought about his revenge and how to gain power he needed. 

_'First I cant trust anyone even Hokage lied to me... but I wont tell him that I know true. I have to become strong but I cant tell him that I need it for revenge... hmmm'_ Naruto was thinking. _'I will tell him that I need it for self protection from villagers.Yep this should work and next... will see it. About-'_ His thoughts was interrupted by knocking to door.

Hokage entered with sad smile on his face but it was unnoticed by Naruto cause he was looking at floor. Boy waited for old man to speak.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?"

"Good." He stated short.

"Im really sorry about what hap-" Hokage was cut off in word.

"Why?"

"Its not something you did, you dont deserve for something like that. No one deserve." Old man was really worrying. _'He didnt even look at me.'_

"Can it happen again?" Naruto asked.

"I will do everything to not. You dont have t-" Again he was cut off.

"So it can happen again." Said boy in cold tone. Hokage seeing he wont fool him decided to stopped avoiding the true.

"Yes it can and they will try again for sure."

"I dont know why they try to kill me but I dont want to die." Naruto lied about part he dont know why. About second part he really didnt want to die until he kill sneak freak.

"Dont worry Naruto-kun I will try my best to protect you, home over its really hard cause Im very busy in my duties as Hokage." Old man said taking breathe from his pipe.

"I have an idea."

"What would it be?" Hakage asked surprised about it.

"Maybe Hokage-sama you could give me the scrolls with basic skills and acknowledgement of shinobis? If I could know how to mold chakra I could use henge no jutsu or kawarimi no jutsu. That could even save my life in future and I would have better start in academy since I dont have any family or friends to prepare me." Naruto answered.

_'This is good idea at least villagers will not be a problem for him and I feel like I own him this and much more.'_ Hokage thought. "All right Naruto-kun I will deliver everything to your apartment tomorrow. I think that you are at full strength? You was out for one week."

"Yes, I will head home Hokage-sama and thank you."

"No problem Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow." Hokage left room, hearing behind him silent 'bye' from Uzumaki. Few second later Naruto went to his apartment.

In his house Naruto decided to go at the lake after he change clothes. His old shirt and pants were shattered by weapons. About fifty meters from road to lake someone yell.

"YOU ARE ALIVE?" It was Shao shocked to seeing him alive. Naruto went in his direction and now he was face to face with him. He have to look up cause Shao was taller them him about one head. Vessel of the Kyuubi looked in his eyes and other boy did this same. Uzumaki done emotional less face and cold looking eyes.

"As long as there is blood inside my veins." Naruto said and turn back. He made about 2 steps and stand. Shao stood there didnt know what the 'demon' will do. And then he went flying to wall thanks to punch in face he received by Naruto who used some demon chakra to make it more painful.

"Next time you abuse or even look at me and I will kill you. Peace of trash!" Stated Naruto and to make Shao belive that he said true he kicked him in stomach again using his 'inner' chakra in leg.

Now Naruto sitting at lake and watching sunset thinking about some things. _'I can use small amount of demon chakra but I cant mold my own cause I its different and I dont know how.'_ Naruto took small rock and throw it on the lake making circles. _'I hate waiting...'_ Another throw. _'Wonder how convince old geezer to give me later scrolls with jutsus...'_ Right hand was looking for rock. Finally he found answer. _'I can use foxes to 'borrow' scrolls for me even from another village!'_ Satisfied with it he stand up. _'But first I have to learn everything old man Hokage brings me tomorrow'_ And he went to apartment.

_'Crap... I cant sleep cause in hospital I was out for week...'_ He lunched himself on the bed with hope to fall asleep. Unfortunately he bounced from it and end up on floor. _'Oh-my-god... I broke something? I cant feel my ass!'_ He tried to stand up but couldnt. _'Now I understand what they says about 'nine from ten accidents happen in house'. '_ And with these golden thoughts he fall asleep on the floor.

Hokage knocked to the door but no one responded. He had some books and scrolls in his hand. _'He must sleep well...' _"Sunshin no Jutsu." He appeared on other side of door and entered to the bedroom. What he saw was Naruto laying on floor before bed. _'Guess he must fall from bed in sleep.'_ He placed books on the table and went toward sleeping boy. He pulled him up and set on bed then disappeared in poof of smoke.

_'I thought I was laying on floor, wasnt I?'_ Naruto got up and looked around room. He spot books that werent his. _'So old man was here...' _Boy stood up and walked to table. He handed for first book. _'What we have here hmm? 'Village rules' ; 'Rules of shinobi' hmm we will see, ok next its 'Basic acknowledge' and 'Ninja skills'. I have to read it all? Damn... and last one is 'Human or tool'._ _Guess it cant be helped.'_ Naruto was worrying, he had to read all the stuff on most of it learn. Its pretty hard for six year old kid but he wont give up for sure. _'And whats that hmmm jutsu scrolls and fake shurikens and kunais. What the old man is afraid of? That I will kill someone if I would have real weapons? Or I would kill myself?'_ Boy thought pissed. He shook his head. _'Never_ _mind... lets start with hmm... 'Basic acknowledge!'_

Naruto took book and sat on chair while reading. _'Okay... Chapter first, What shinobi is...' _

At end of the day Uzumaki read first book. He skipped some chapters he didnt need to read like 'Poisons and antidotes' or 'Teamwork'. If someone try to poison him, Kyuubi will deal with it and who would want to work with him? There were some useful information like what is bloodline and other. There was much about wars and best shinobis of their times. There was about Yondaime and Kyuubi in 'upgraded' version. Most of book was full of history and how-this-system-work stuff like sorting missions on D, C, B, A and S.

_'Hmmm I didnt eat anything! Damn Im to cocky...' _

Next day Naruto began reading 'Human or tool'. In first book he read that shinobi is a tool of village and goal of mission is more important than his life. He didnt like that idea cause he have only one mission in which goal is more important than his life - revenge._ 'I wont be tool to anyone'_ He thought. This book was short, about 40 pages but in Narutos eyes more important then first one.

_'So best thing for shinobi is to cover and control their emotions whole time even when you are not in battle hmmm... Well I will cover and control them.'_ True is that he will try to cover dark emotions like anger, hate and rage cause those others he dont and probably wont have. _'Best way to do this is to organize diary where shinobi will write about everything that he done and everything he think about it at end of every day or most important days. Thats good idea I will start my own after reading all of stuff.'_ Naruto decided. What he was afraid of was killing _'There was that its hard to make first kill and after it you can probably catch depression...'_ Well he will think about it later, for now he will begin to read another book.

For next three days he read 'Village rules' and 'Rules of shinobi'. For him that was crap. Something about what he can and what he cant as ninja of leaves village and second was about rules that most of shinobi are creating by themselfs. For Naruto interesting was about rules missing ninjas had. It really helped him to understand why they left villages and how they can survive with hunter nins on tail.

Naruto took one week break from reading. He did the same things that he always did. Get up, warm up, watching ninjas in training, go at lake, back to apartment, sleep. It was better than reading for him, he didnt like to read. At first he was studying all day cause he was cocky, but now he made some distance.

With last book named 'Ninja skills' Naruto learn how to mold chakra and other skills he needed. Exercise with trying to hold leaf on forehead wasnt hard for him. _'Damn I need black clothes... with those white I cant do much as shinobi'_ He thought. Fake shurikens and kunais were useful too. He used them to practice how to right keep them in hand and how to throw them. Naruto was ready for real weapons. "Okay now I have to learn jutsus from scrolls!" He said out loud and went at the training grounds.

* * *

**A/N**: 5th Chapter done, please review. Okay I hope you like my ideas (,'') Next chapter I called 'The boy and the fox' 


	6. The boy and his fox

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 6

**The boy and his fox**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

Naruto was laying in forest from exhaustion. In one day he completely mastered kawarimi no jutsu and henge no jutsu but he had problems with bunshin no jutsu. He couldnt create good illusion of himself. _'Damn it I didnt do anything wrong! Again!'_ And again he failed. _'Now thats it... Im pathetic... I cant kill sennin if I cant even do normal bunshin!' _He kept trying for rest of the day and next week but nothing helped. _'Great something is wrong! I have to ask old geezer to help me...'_ Naruto wasnt happy about it cause he didnt like to ask for anything from anyone. He could do everybody by himself but... not this time.

"You wont interrupt Hokage-sama in his work! Go away!" Commanded chuunin guard.

"I only want to ask for something... besides what will you do when I go there without your permission" Naruto responded. Whole time he didnt show any emotion.

"Why you little demon you will ge-" The door opened and Hokage spoke.

"You may enter Naruto-kun." Naruto did what old man said.

"Hello Hokage-sama..."

"Hi Naruto-kun, what is the reason of your visit?" Asked Hokage.

"I have a problem and you are only person that would help me like you know Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

"You are probably right and you saved me from paper work for sometime." Stated old man with smile on his face. "So whats problem?" He added and raised air brow.

"Well I cant master bunshin no jutsu... Im doing everything right but it isnt working."

"I assume you mastered kawarimi and henge?" Naruto nodded. "So you can use your own chakra. The last possibility is that you have to much amount of chakra and you cant control it well."

"So is there something that could allow me to get better control over my chakra?" Uzumaki asked.

"Yes, there are few chakra control exercises that would help you with that." With that Hokage handed to Naruto scroll.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Well it depend on what kind of favor it is." Old man responded.

"Well I read all books you borrow me and I only didnt mastered bunshin. I wonder if you could give me real set of kunais and shurikens to real practice. Also I could need black clothes Hokage-sama." Naruto said and still old man couldnt see in him any emotions.

"Of course Naruto-kun but be careful with weapons. I belive you are reliable even at your age." Hokage was little worrying about changes boy did in him. _'Hope he wont do anything stupid...'_

"Thank you once again Hokage-sama. I assume I wont do any harm to no one and myself. Goodbye." Naruto said and went to training grounds with scroll in his hand and set of kunais and shurikens.

At place he undid scroll _'Lets see, first is to make leaf stay on forehead. I did it before. Next is tree climbing using only foots.'_ Naruto raised air brow. _'Mold chakra in your foots. Okay lets _try.' Boy did like was in scroll and ran toward tree. He didnt climb high, after 3 seconds he fall down. _'Its hard if I mold not enough I will lose my control and fall. But what if I mold to much?'_ He asked himself and gave a try. _'Oh boy if I mold to much chakra then I will destroy this tree.'_ Naruto took kunai and marked how far he made. He tried to exhaustion and fall asleep in the forest.

_'Its raining?'_ Uzumaki asked. When he opened his eyes he saw fox on top of him licking his face.

"Enough, enough I dont sleep anymore... thanks to you." He said and stood up. Fox slide on ground and looked at boy in his eyes. Naruto did this same. Now when he was fully awake he saw how fox look. It was gold with some black on legs, tail and also black line on back started from tail ended at his nose. For Naruto this fox was really cute and seems smart so he decided to ask him to be his pet partner that Kyuubi told him to get.

"Hey there little one, can you understand me?" Naruto was surprised by receiving nod from fox. "And can you say something to me?"

"Yep, I can." Uzumaki smirked. _'Cool I can talk with foxes!'_

"Whats your name?" Boy asked.

"I dont have name, foxes dont call themselves at birth." Stated fox.

"Hmm okay. You sure look cool. Im Naruto Uzumaki and Im holder of demon fox Kyuubi." Fox narrow his eyes.

"Now I know why you smell like one of us." Said animal and began scratching its ear.

"Well I wonder If you would like to be my pet friend? You now there are shinobis that are using animals in fights. Guess you would be my comrade not pet friend."

"Okay I like that, you are best human I meet." Fox started to wipe in boy. Naruto scratched it behind ear. Fox did noise that sound like 'yep'.

"So we should name you somehow. You are male or female?"

"Im female fox. I dont look like?" Fox asked hurt about boys question. Naruto sweet dropped.

"Well Im not fox so I cant say! But Im sure you are cutest fox in the world." Naruto tried to rescue himself with compliment. "So how about name Szu?" He asked.

"Szu... Okay its nice name." Szu said.

"Okay. Please excuse me I have to train. After training we can go to my apartment to eat something." Boy said and took kunai. Once again he tried to go on top of the tree. Szu laid in shadow of tree and watched the human boy in train. It seems that he gained her respect for some reason.

At afternoon Naruto did it, he reached the top of tree and could even few times go up and down. _'Its time to eat.'_ He spot Szu sleeping in shadow of tree. He ranged for her and took her on hands, she was still sleeping. And then he went with his first real friends to his apartment. He didnt have to worry that she will betray him or leave him.

Szu opened her eyes and found herself on bed. _'Something smell good.'_ She got up and went to source of smell to kitchen.

"I see you are up. Want some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Ramen?" Szu answered question on question.

"Well yes, its food I eat. Its really good, come on and try!" Boy placed bowl on floor and with gesture of his hand invited her to eat. Szu trusted him even if he was human she meet few hours ago. He was one and only in his kind. She ate everything and made long yawn then went toward boy which was sitting on chair. Szu jumped on his knees and lay comfortable. Naruto began to stroke her back. She liked it. Naruto formed seal and said "Bunshin no jutsu". Ten clones appeared. _'Looks like old geezer was right. That jutsu used small amount of chakra and I always mold to much. Now I have better chakra control.'_ Naruto decided that next time he will run on tree up and down till his chakra ends. He wanted to check how much he have it. _'Its time for me to teach normal jutsu, the best would be D rank'_ He thought.

Next day Naruto said to Szu.

"Szu I have the first mission for you." Boy said.

"Okay. What would it be." Fox asked.

"Well your mission is to find and steal D rank jutsu scroll. It must be ninjutsu and it doesnt matter which element. Is that okay with you Szu-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Okay I will find something and bring to you Naruto-kun." Szu said.

"Good luck Szu-chan and dont get catch. If you will then I will have to rescue you and beat crap of you for failure." He said playful. Szu licked him on face and ran off. For Naruto it was the best time in his life. He had real friends and could do that what he love to. Train.

Next day Naruto began to worry about Szu. _'Damn is that how to have friend? To get sick from worry about him while he is on mission? ehhh!! Nevermind. I have large amount of chakra, probably on high jonin level. But my body isnt strong enough to use large amount. I could do academic and D rank jutsu but with C and higher could be problem. I will concentrate on physical strength now.'_ Naruto decided and went to training grounds.

Naruto Uuzmaki wasnt soft. He had only hope, maybe he was fool but he had it. He knew that none human can befriend with him but foxes can, cant they? Foxes are like dogs when it comes to loyalty but its hard to gain their respect. For Naruto it was chance to go through life with someone who wont betray him, who accepted him for who he was and his goal in life. Villagers wont abuse fox cause in their eyes it will be only stupid animal that dont understand and she is smart and strong enough to not get killed by them. That was the second side of Naruto, side as friend of the Szu. He really care about her even if she was with him only for two days but that didnt change fact he still live in darkness and he wont change it for sure.

Two weeks has passed. Naruto whole time train his body whit exercises he saw Gai did. Now Naruto was strong enough to use chakra for even C rank jutsu. He was at training grounds punching log when saw golden black fox coming in his direction with scroll in her mouth. _'She is fine, thats good and she did her task!'_ Boy ran toward fox to greet her.

"Hey Szu-chan I was worry about you. What took you so long?" He asked. She dropped scroll to his hand and said.

"I was in hidden village in stone. This is earth style jutsu that I bring, D rank like you wanted Naruto-kun." Szu seems to be happy that she done her task.

"Great job! You look tired! Come on to apartment, we will eat something." Boy grabbed her on hands and went to their house.

Next day Naruto left apartment leaving Szu to sleep and went to learn his first elementary jutsu.

_'Lets see its called Earth Release: Inner Decapitation no jutsu. It allow me to go underground and attack enemy from below by grabbing his legs and pulling him down underground that only head stays above. Seems fun and useful... head seals are...' _He learn head seals and read rest tips in scroll. _'Okay and what I pull down? Hmmm... Lets see... I know I will pull down log for training!'  
_  
"Earth Release: Inner Decapitation no jutsu" Said boy but only his legs were underground. _'Shit its harder than I thought!' _

Naruto mastered it in two weeks. He was disappointed that he couldnt learn quickly D rank jutsu but he was six year old. In those two weeks he bonded with Szu. She now know everything about boy and boy knew everything about her. Szu was lazy. Most of time she laid or slept but Naruto knew that when he give to fox task she will do it best she can without saying a word.

* * *

**A/N**: 6th Chapter done, please review. Well um... I decided to dont use japanese names of jutsus. But like you see I use japanese word 'jutsu'. Its cause its much easier to write bla bla bla no jutsu than bla bla bla technique. I will use also 'bunshin' than clone or 'kawarimi' than replacement. 


	7. Hard working genius

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 7

**Hard working genius**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

Weeks passed and Naruto grew strong. He was at level of low genin. His progress wasnt like should be, simply he had no one to help him in his training or tell him how should he train to get best effect. But it didnt matter he wont ask Hokage for help. Boy didnt want own him to much after all he done for him. 

One day Hokage brought to boy clothes he asked for. Now Naruto wore black pants, shirt and sandals. He was simply whole black besides his blonde hair. With change of clothes he changed his hair cut. It wasnt big change, only his hair didnt spike anymore like on glue.

Its seems that nothing will happen in near future. Szu began to bore and decided to ask his friend for mission.

"I think I got something for you Szu-chan." Naruto thought about many things lately and decided he want some informations. He didnt want her to do it cause its long term task but if she really is boring... "Your mission is to do research and find out as much as you can about few things. First is to find out if there are some people like me with sealed demons and everything you can find about tailed demons. Second and last is to find as much as you can about Orochimaru. Understand?"

"Yep Naruto-kun. Later." Szu soft hit him in face with tail and ran off from Naruto to leave village. _'Now there is only me and training. I will miss her.'_

And he really did miss his fox friend but it didnt change anything about his training. Everyday Naruto trained to exhaustion. He had to wore bandages on hands thanks to his punching log while thinking that its sneak sennin. What he didnt know is that for few days he was watched by someone...

Hokage drown in paper work. It was beutiful day in Konoha and he had to spend it in his office.

"What bring you here Gai-san?" Asked old man in moment he sensed him behind himself.

"Hokage-sama I see you are full with flames of youth even at your age." Greeted Maito what made Hokage to sweet drop. "I want to take someone under my wings." Old man was surprised and interest in who would he had on mind. Gai seeing nod went step ahead and placed hand on desk with sound. "I want Uzumaki Naruto to be my student before I will take team of genins."

"Why want you train that boy?" Hokage thought the reason must be curious.

"Well he is only six years and yet he is already better than most of students in academy. Only thing he do is train to exhaustion day by day. He need someone to lead him. Naruto is genius type, if you explain or show him how to do something he will do it for sure in no time. I saw him doing D rank earth jutsu. When he will be older he can even master high rank jutsu in only day or two. But he wont leave it just that he can teach something quickly but he will work hard to get better and better. He work hard for power and never give up just like me!" Gai did 'nice guy' pose.

"You can take him as your student but know that you will have some long missions and you wont be able to be here whole time. Remember that he is still little kid and he isnt able to do as much as you."

"I understand Hokage-sama. You dont have to worry that I will change him into taijutsu user only, that would be waste of his chakra." Gai vanished. _'D rank earth jutsu? How possible...'_ Thought Sarutobi _'Or maybe Im worrying to much...'_

Naruto sat on ground tired from training with hands and legs covered in blood from punching log for only god know how many times. _'Wounds and pain only makes me stronger. I have to train more!'_ Boy began to make some laps around training zone when he bumped in someone and fall down. He looked up to see smiling Maito Gai giving him hand to stand up. Naruto took hand and stood up.

"Gai-san. I didnt thank you for saving me back there. Sorry if took your training ground. Im to leave now." Said Naruto and turn around to walk away.

"From today you call me Gai-SENSEI!" He shout with last word.

"Say what?" Naruto was surprised, he turned around with raised air brow.

"Hokage-sama allowed me to train you and now you are student under my flames of youth!" Boy didnt know if he should be happy or begin to worry. _'I got my own sensei, sure he can teach me a lot especially in taijutsu but... I hope he dont make me to wear that green suit.'_ Image of himself in green spandex shouting about something stupid that doesnt make sense ran through his head. _'Everything have price...' _

"Okay Gai-sensei when do we start?"

"Of course from now! We will run ten laps around Konoha!" Naruto raised air brow and decided to ask.

"But Gai-sensei in north is Hokage mountain..."

"Of course it is and we will get on top and down using only our hands ten times!"

_'Im done... my sensei is insane!'_ Naruto began his training under Maito Gai. While running jonin said about his training plan on five years. Uzumaki was glad after all about being his student. Gai was experienced shinobi and best taijutsu specialist in village, yet he want to teach him best he can.

Month passed and Naruto understood methods Gai did on him. He didnt have to change clothes. Methods of training were hard and harsh but really helpful. On the second day sensei brought his student weights in which he done everything but sleeping and washing. Usually Naruto slept about 6-7 hours. Someone could say that Gai is a freak but he gained Narutos respect. Boy remember day in which he asked his sensei why he want to train him. Maito said that he is someone new of his kind. After speech about two types of shinobi, that are prodigies and hard workers he called Uzumaki hard working genius. That was true but the reason Naruto wanted power wasnt that nice like it looks. Kyuubi vessel decided to not tell about his main goal in life cause Gai could stop training him or something else could happen.

"Naruto-kun! Your flames of youth shall never vanish! But for now they will be separated with mines." Boy knew what he had mean.

"So you are going on mission Gai-sensei?" He asked. Gai nodded in respond and said.

"Yep, I will be back in two or three weeks. You will do our normal training everyday! And when I back I shall start teach you taijutsu cause you are almost strong enough." Gai said and started crying. "Im proud of you young student! You are so young and yet strong!" And he hugged Naruto. That catch boy from surprise.

"Hmm... thanks I guess... Could you stop?" He asked embarrassed.

"Yosh! Good luck Naruto-kun and see you soon."

"Same here Gai-sensei."

Next day Naruto woke up with Szu sleeping on his stomach. He gently took her, stood up and placed her on bed. After shower and breakfast he went to make his morning training. When he get back to apartment fox still slept. _'Guess she is tired... or more lazy than before!'  
_  
Later that day at evening Uzuamki sat at lake and soon Szu joined him. They were silent and watched sunset. Like always that same person was returning to his house from training near lake. When night came boy finally spoke.

"Szu-chan Im glad you are back and all safe." He said and took her on laps.

"Im happy to be back too. And I have everything you needed." Szu stated proudly. "Mission completed." She added.

"Well tell me what you know and later I will tell you what happened here." Naruto proposed.

"Deal." Boy smiled. "Well Kyuubi is bijuu and bijuu are mythical demon beasts with tails. There are nine of them total, and they all have unique characteristics and powers. Each of them has a different number of tails. Each of them has a name that corresponds to the number of tails it has. The bijuu are essentially enormous masses of chakra." Szu paused waiting for nod to continue that she received. "I only found one person that is like you. Naruto-kun you are jinchuriki, host of demon. If you will die then Kyuubi will die also." She looked at Naruto and continued. "Gaara of the Desert like they call him is host of the one-tailed Shukaku. He is feared and hated by whole village but he seems nice to me. Also I know that the sanbi isnt sealed in anybody. Thats all I found out about first part." Naruto didnt say a word for a few minutes.

"Okay, thats for the first part what about sneak freak?" Boy asked with interest.

"I found out that he left village after not being chosen for Hokage. Now he is leading his own village hidden in sound in Rice Country. He is very dangerous sennin and his goal is to destroy Konoha. Nothing more." Naruto was pissed of._ 'So he summoned Kyuubi to get rid of Yondaime and take Hokages sit for himself. But why?'_

"Okay you did great Szu-chan. Lets go to apartment to eat something and rest."

"So what happened while I was on mission." Said lazy fox.

"Well you see after you..." And he told her everything about his new sensei and training. Szu was happy for his friend that he found someone to teach him.

Uzumaki thought many about how to get information he needed. _'Hokage must have something about him. After all 'he' was his student, wasnt he?'_ Boy decided that its another mission for Szu but this time he need to do something to help her. If someone spot her then they can recognize her next day and they will get in deep shit. Naruto realized that he read about Inuzuka clan in one of books Hokage gave him. They have many tricks that Szu and Naruto could use. Inuzukas used dogs in fight, they can talk with them as well. Naruto decided to infiltrate into their mansion and steal what they need.

"Listen up Szu-chan, here it goes operation..."

* * *

**A/N**: 7th Chapter done, please review. Here it comes operation... you want to know? Then wait for next chapter! Ya do realize that soon Naruto and Szu will be better in stealing than fighting xD! If their mission success? If Naruto will find a way to get Sandaimes private notes about his student? Just read... 


	8. Operation 'The Jawbreaker'

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 8

**Operation 'The Jawbreaker'**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

"Listen up Szu-chan, here it goes operation 'The Jawbreaker'. We will need-" Naruto stopped seeing look that fox gave him. "What?" 

Szu scratched herself on back and said. "Why you called it that?" She asked. They were to infiltrate, steal and leave so why he named it like that?

The boy smirked and began to explain. "You remember what I said about what happened on my birthday Szu-chan?" Fox nodded. "In mob I saw many faces and many of them were Hyuugas. That could mean that head of clan wanted me dead or he couldnt control members. You can say that there were many others so why I talking about them?" He took deep breath and continued. "Well its easy, with their bloodline limit they can see interother chakra signature. So they had to see that I have humans chakra and yet they tried to kill me. Thats why I want revenge. What we will do will be pain in the ass for both clans, especially Hyuuga. From pride to shame!" Naruto ended and smirk grew larger and evil.

"So whats the plan? Im very interest how you want to kill two birds with one stone Naruto-kun."

"Well Szu-chan, simply I will do everything for them to see me for few seconds before I take my leave." Now Szu had lost. "I will use henge to look like Hyuuga, you see? It will be hell for those two clans later and they will be busy fighting with each other. We want to steal clans secrets and that is very sensitive case."

"If they catch you it will be hell for you! Trying to steal clan secrets and pass the buck on other clan..." Fox was little worry about his friend.

Naruto sighed. "There is no way in the hell I will allow them to. For now you have to get some clothes from someone of Inuzukas and do it unnoticed."

"Why?"

"Szu-chan, I read about them and I know their weakness. They cant smell you if you smell like them. I have to cover my scent from them cause in future they can recognize me by it. We live in this same village so its obvious." Szu run off to get what Naruto need. _'Hope my plan will work or I will be so dead...'_

The fox jumped on back of Naruto who almost didnt get heart attack. "Dont-do-it-again!" She enjoyed this moment. Boy noticed something in her jaw. Szu placed it on ground and said.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Uzumaki took in hand what she brought. It was large black jacket and it stink like dog. He smirked.

"You did perfect Szu-chan! Now I have complete plan. Listen cerful and dont interrupt." Boy commended and continued. Soon everything was ready for next day mission. Naruto was sure everything will go with plan but his foxy friends tried few time convince him to abandon whole idea...

_'Szu-chan be ready soon I cant stand waiting.'_ Naruto thought standing opposite wall of the Inuzukas mansion. It was dark night, clouds covered moon, perfect time for what they were intent to do. Boy used henge and now looked like mature Hyuuga in black jacket and pants. Something in bush moved. _'Damn someone spot me?'_

The boy sighed. "Szu-chan Im glad its you. Can we start?" Fox nodded. Naruto was excited. His plan was best it could be so he wasnt worrying but Szu was and he knew it. "Dont worry." It was rather command then suggestion.

"Everything is ready. We are waiting for your signal to start." Reported Szu.

"So operation 'The Jawbreaker' officially began! Lets start with this shit." With that Szu run of in direction of a main gate. Few seconds later Naruto heard noise sounds from somewhere on second end of Inuzukas terrain. Dogs that were security of clans area ran off to the center of those noises. Naruto got idea of distraction by using two foxes fighting on possession of Inuzukas. They have to buy him some time while he sneak into to the mansion.

Seeing that the area was cleared Naruto decided to enter on clans possession. _'These walls are high. Time to test my new jutsu!'_ Thought boy and performed some head seal. "Earth Release: Propel Internally no jutsu" He whispered and disappeared in ground only to appear on others side of wall. Naruto was proud of his own jutsu he made on base of the Earth Release: Inner Decapitation no jutsu. He could go underground and appear where he want but only on really low range. After leaving from underground there was no trail in earth. _'Now quick to the back of mansion!'_

Naruto stood in front of the back door. _'I hope that noises of fight didnt woke up anybody in this part of house.'_ Naruto using his chakra to stick to wall, climb to the window on second floor which was opened. Uzumaki entered to room which he recognize as bedroom. In corner of room placed was bed with some girl sleeping in it. _'Shit it isnt good. Better dont make noise.' _He went across bedroom on fingers and left it. _'Dark... but thanks to Kyuubi I have good enough eyes to see where Im going.' _

Five minutes Naruto searched from room he needed and he didnt success. _'I have five minutes to find what I need or they start the second part of plan and I will be ended!'_ Naruto silent tried to open another door which seems to be closed. _'Seals... Why didnt I thought about seals!?'_ Naruto left this doors to went to others. He couldnt open the doors that were sealed, simply he didnt know how.

He opened another doors slowly. It was large bedroom with large bed which in were sleeping couple and dog on it. The room looked far best of which he saw before. _'It have to be a clan heads bedroom.'_ Then Naruto spot a desk. _'There have to be something!'_ Boy entered to room and walked in direction of a desk. He silent penetrated it and there really was something. _'Thats recipe of their pills and some other things. I guess they wanted to rewrite it or add something.'_ Boy took the scrolls and hid them behind his shirt. _'Too bad they wont see these scrolls anymore.' _

Naruto stood in this same window he came in. He have something about one or two minutes to second part of his operation. Everything seems so peaceful, so quiet. _'Come on I want get over it already!'_ Boy thought. Something run through his mind. What if Szu will leave him? What if she just faked his friendship to get him into something? He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Then a small explosion was heard. Small but loud enough to woke up everyone in mansion and some of neighbors. Naruto looked at the bed to see that the first sleeping girl in it now stood up. First she noticed was someone in her window.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She shouted. In second look she realized that it was Hyuuga with jacket of her father. Uzumaki rise his head and waved it in goodbye. He jumped from window on ground. Girl was glad he left._ 'I wont sleep naked anymore!'_ Was what she thought.

Naruto didnt look back. He ran to wall in high speed. Soon two big dogs chased him to wall. _'Damn hand seals quick...'_  
"Earth Release: Propel Internally no jutsu" Kyuubis vessel found himself safe on second side of wall. _'Wall is to high for them to jump over it. Im saved!'_ He slowly walk off to meeting spot. _'I have weird feeling that something is wrong.'_

"THERE HE IS!" Naruto heard behind him and turn to see four dogs with two Inuzukas. _'Shit! Where to go? At the lake!'_

Uzumaki ran on his top speed to lose them or not get catch before he reach the lake. _'Crap Im to slow, they are closer and closer!'  
_Then he saw water that seems to be black at night like this. Ten meters, five, one. Boy jumped and dived while unzipping stolen jacket.

Pursuit team stood at the lake. They found only a wet jacket and nothing more.

"We cant take trail, the water removed scent from jacket. Besides it looks like its Inuzukas jacket so he must steal it earlier." First pursuer said.

"He looked like Hyuuga and he knew what he is doing." Added second pursuer. Dogs were barking and soon they left back to the Inuzukas mansion.

Everything watched in shadow wet Naruto now without henge. _'Okay so operation 'The Jawbreaker' is success.'_ He thought and went to his apartment.

At house Naruto wasnt happy. "How could I understaminate them! Now we have only three scrolls cause others water destroyed." Boy was walking from a corner to corner. 

Szu tried to comfort him. "Dont worry Naruto-kun you have three of them and tomorrow we will see if you success in second goal." She said and jumped on him. Naruto lost in legs and fall on the bed with her on chest.

"You right Szu-chan. Lets sleep with it." Decided Uzumaki. He stood up and hid the scrolls in floor. One of the planks could be removed. It was his safe cubby that he made to hide everything precious to him. The only thing was hidden in cubby was his diary in which he write from time to time. Naruto went back to bed and Szu laid on his stomach.

"Goodnight Szu-chan."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Fox said in respond then jawed and fall asleep.

Next morning Szu woke up alone on the bed. She decided to check on Naruto so she went to the kitchen to see him eating ramen and studying scroll. He changed his look from scroll on her.

"Morning Szu-chan." Fox jawed and walked to boy to receive her bowl of ramen. "Listen up. I think its better if you will vanish for some time from village. You know if those dogs told about fighting foxes and then someone from Inuzuka spot you with me then we can get questions we dont want to. You know Szu-chan that Im only person in village and maybe on this world that is befriend with fox. And by the way you could find some more about Orochimaru and steal some jutsu scrolls for me." Szu looked at him with cold eyes. "Hey its not like I want you to leave! Please do it ok? Szu-chan..." Naruto didnt wore his emotionless mask when they were alone so she could tell he was worry about something.

"Okay Naruto-kun. Im on my leave. See you soon." She jumped on table and licked his check. _'Why she keep doing this?'_ Naruto thought but he didnt protest.

"Watch your self Szu-chan. Im waiting for you." Fox just hit him in face with tail and left.

_'It is better this way. I have to do some experiments that she wouldnt like and besides what I said was true.'_ Naruto tried to not feel guilty. _'Yesterday was great day after all. Security of Inuzuka clan is shitty. If I could infiltrate them and steal some scrolls than for elite assassin wipe out whole clan in sleep would be childish play. Well like I would care...'_ Naruto stood up and left his home.

_'In few days Gai should come back and start teaching me taijutsu leaf style.'_ Uzumaki decided to take day off training and went at the lake. He heard some chuunin talking loud about something to group of shinobi. _'Could it be?'_ Naruto stood and listen.

"Probably." Said one of them with weird haircut.

"Head of both clans are now in the Hokages tower. It looks like Hiashi-sama will be in trouble."

"Yes, but couldnt they just make him to tell the true or something. You know Yamanaka clan could check his mind."

"Its not that easy. He is head of the noble clan this would be dishonor for him and all members."

"If thats how it is then this case will be troublesome for both clans." Commented jonin.

"Shit happens." Someone added.

Naruto walked away. '_Well at least I have taste of revenge. It feel great. I wonder how I would felt if I would kill sneak freak?'_ He thought and sat on rock at the lake.

* * *

**A/N**: 8th Chapter done, please review soz for grammar :(((. If there is someone that could help me with it I will be thankful, pm me. Well next chapter will be interesting. Its a promise of lifetime!. 


	9. The first tail of powah

**LEGEND:**  
'thoughts of human'  
**_'thoughts of biju/summon'_**  
"speech of human"  
**"speech of biju/summon"**

**Guess what...**  
...I dont own Naruto!

* * *

**Beyond good and evil - Fate**

Chapter 9

**The first tail of power**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

The young boy laid on bed reading the same scroll about God-only-know which time. He understood all of it and came to some conclusions but to confirm it he had to make some 'tests'. His sensei could be back in any moment and Naruto didnt want rush anything so he decided to write theory and wait when Gai will go on another mission to start his experiments. 

_'Okay I know in theory that when humans chakra mix with animal then the animal will die cause animals body will decline it. There are few ways to avoid it. Inuzukas are using their pills that are made from herbs mixed with their own chakra. Thats how dogs body can accept the human chakra in their system and use it to change size, color or get other ability.'_ Uzumaki sighed and hit himself in face with hand making noise. '_I dont feel like making pills and giving them all time to Szu-chan when we are to fight. Another way is to change constantly animals body somehow to accept chakra directly by touch of owner, but I dont know how... so this idea fall off.'_ Naruto scratched his head and continued. _' But what about demon chakra? If I will find good seals and mold correctly chakra maybe then... But again it can kill animal instantly. I guess that Kyuubis chakra will fit, he is fox after all but demon too. That furball has completely other chakra them me and normal fox... but... maybe...'_ Boy hid scroll under bed and clap his head on pillow. _'Too much thinking!'_ And he fall asleep.

When Naruto woke up he decided to train control his second chakra. _'Well for me its easier to control demons chakra, maybe because it dont use chakra coils but whole body.'_

Now he stood on training ground far in the forest. The boy didnt want anyone to sense his second chakra cause they could think that 'demon' want to kill them all. Naruto began to focus Kyuubis chakra in whole body. More, more and more. His eyes change to blood red, hair grow longer as did fangs and claws and all senses changed even more sensitive then before. More, more and more. Then he felt large amount of it that want to be free. His mind wasnt working clean and he panicked a bit and decided to stop. To late...

Chakra began to flow from him and made a form of the fox with one tail. That wasnt Naruto Uzumaki anymore and it wasnt Kyuubi neither. It looks like Naruto turn off his mind and couldnt control himself. The fox-human looking creature began to unleashing chakra destroying training grounds.

Even that training grounds where Naruto was were placed far from village most of skilled shinobis could sense it. Some of ninjas ran to Hokage to ask whats going on. As for Hokage he was aware of what could happen but it wasnt the same chakra he felt that night. It was much more weaker. Old man decided to wait here and calm dawn the visitors in his tower.

Naruto woke up on the middle of training grounds. He looked around to see destroyed trees and craters. _'Holy shit, I did this?'_ He stood up and feel anger. _'Im to weak to control this chakra. I dont have will and Im not strong enough physically. DAMN! Why Im so weak.'_ Remembering what he felt like, he check his back cause he expected tail to be there. _'Whao... Thanks God I dont have tail but I felt I had...'_ Naruto heard behind him someone and freeze in place.

"My youthful student are you all right!?" It was his sensei Maito Gai. _'So he is back... I have think about something!'_

"Hello Gai-sensei, Im all right. I was attacked by someone and then I dont remember. When I woke up everything was like this." Lied boy but his sensei couldnt tell that cause Naruto wore his emotionless face.

Maito sighed. "Okay Naruto-kun. If you feel well better go back to apartment and rest. Tomorrow we will start with our normal training so be ready. Understand?" He made his 'nice-guy' pose.

"Okay, Gai-sensei. I will be on my leave." And he ran off.

Hokage appeared left to Gai and asked. "So what he said?"

The green beast of Konoha made serious face. "He said that someone attacked him and he dont remember anything."

"Did he lied?"

"I cant say, what do you think about that Hokage-sama." Asked spandex wearing man.

"I think that he said true. It is possible that he lost control when his life was in danger. After what happened in his birthday, Kyuubi could awake and now can protect himself from being killed."

Gai raised air brow. "So the demon can control him?" Now he was worry about his student.

"I dont think so, he can go berserk and lose his mind but Kyuubi wont control him. Seal is good enough to afford it. When Naruto will lose himself in emotions then it can happen, when he is very angry or afraid. You shouldnt worry about it to much just continue with training." Hokage took breathe from pipe and disappeared in poof of smoke. _'Hokage know what he is saying. Lets just forget about it! Yosh!' _Matio thought.

Naruto sat on chair in the kitchen and thought. _'I will gain this power no matter how!'_ He tried calm down himself. _'What Szu-chan said about bijuu is that they have different number of tails. The strongest is Kyuubi with nine and weakest is Shukaku with one. So the tails must symbolize their power.'_ He took a bowl of ramen and began to eat with speed that Gai never could reach in eating even with years of training._'So it was first tail of Kyuubis power? He must have eight more! With this power I can kill 'him' !' _

"That was great warm up Naruto-kun! Our flames of youth could burn whole Konoha." Said Maito Gai to his exhausted student that laid on the ground breathing heavy.

_'Too bad those flames didnt burn it'_ Naruto thought. "Yes Gai-sensei. So what we start with?" He was really interested in learning taijustu leaf style. Of course he was aware of mass of training he will receive from his teacher but he would do everything to get stronger and fulfill ambition.

"Naruto-kun! First I will show you stance of this style. Look at me and try."

The month passed quickly in training. Naruto mastered leaf style but his attacks wasnt good. Cause of his young age he lack in strength and speed to do much damage to the adult ninjas but for his age it was still incredible. He could defend himself from villagers and genin level enemies. In style Uzumaki learned was jutsus like Leaf Gale, Leaf Great Whirlwind, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Rising Wind, Leaf Whirlwind. One attack from this style Gai didnt teach him was Shadow of the Dancing Leaf that he plain on teaching him later.

_'Its great time to start my experiments. Gai-sensei is leaving for two day mission so I dont want to waste opportunity!'_ Szu didnt back yet but Naruto didnt worry to much. He believed that she is safe, she had his truste. It was night and he found few foxes willing help him with his tests. The boy placed his hand on foxs head and began to pump some demonic chakra directly. He was really surprised that his theory seem to be true. Animal began to grow in size and changing colors. The Fangs and claws grew in size but not in this same size like others. Uzumaki didnt stop pumping and soon fox died returning to his normal size. _'Shit I overdo it a little. I need hand seals to focus and send chakra to fox properly to part of body I want to change. It will be looong night.' _

And so it was long night, full of mistakes but only three foxes died in process. Naruto didnt really care how many of them had to die as long as he reached his goal. The boy created one hand seal for his jutsus and named it 'sacrafice'. This hand seal was first in every technique he invited cause it allowed to mold Kyuubis chakra in correctly way to not do any damage. Jutsus he created uses demonic chakra and couldnt be performed by anyone besides demon holder.

First jutsu Naruto found was making fur for react on the background and change its color to what background have, just like chameleons. He called it Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Chameleon Adaptation. He found it by accident when he was trying to get black fur but what he did was even better!

Next was Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Beast Adaptation. After using it fox grew larger, fangs and claws also grew. Speed and strength increase. Simply it was battle version of fox. Naruto was satisfied that now he can fight with his best and only friend. 

His last jutsu was named Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Kyuubi Adaptation. It changed foxes physically look like Kyuubi increasing speed, strength and intelligence. It didnt of course changed the size of the fox to the original demons size but to size of what Naruto allowed to. Limit was something about adult human size, if he overdo it fox could explode.

Gai returned like he said in two days. For next months Naruto trained hard to become stronger physically and practiced his taijutsu style in spars with his sensei. Maito didnt took him easy, after their fights boy had always broken few bones but thanks to his demonic chakra he could heal himself. Szu didnt came back yet and Uzumaki began to worry if she ever come back. _'I trust her, I have to trust her!'_

Time passed and it was coming 10 October, birthday of Naruto. This time boy decided to spend it in home like always alone. He had hope that Szu come back and he will have someone in that day. But nothing seems like fox will return to him. He had mix feelings, something between afraid of her life and afraid of being abandoned.

It was evening of 10 October. Naruto laid on his bed with new heavier weights he got on birthday from his sensei and also Hokage this year gave him something. It was scroll with advanced genjutsu. _'He gave me it to make me angry or he dont know that I suck at genjutsu?'_ From center of Konoha boy heard music. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he felt something wet touch his face. He opened his eyes to see Szu licking his face. Naruto was happy to see her he jumped and hugged her. Few moments later he released her ashamed.

"Im just glad you back Szu-chan. I missed you, it were few months." Naruto explained his reaction.

"Its okay Naruto-kun. I have present for you." Szu showed him package with scrolls. _'That have to be jutsus'_ He thought taking it. "Happy birthday." Fox added.

"Thanks a lot. So how have you been?"

"Fine. I have also information about Orochimaru..."

* * *

**A/N**: 9th Chapter done, please review, soz for grammar :(((. If there is someone that could help me with it I will be thankful, pm me. Okay listen up. I made many changes with this taijutsu stuff. First I created this leaf style and added all jutsus from strong fist Gai and Lee used. Strong fist style will be second Gai will teach Naruto and this style include gate opening, Dynamic Entry and Dynamic Action. I also added to this style lotus and few others. Hope you like it cause if not... :(!  
Jutsus I created for Szu:  
Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Chameleon Adaptation - allow her to change fur color to the color of background she is in as long as jutsu is activated  
Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Beast Adaptation - change her size, increase her strength and speed, fangs and claws grow larger  
Demonic Art: Fox Upturn: Kyuubi Adaptation - change her look to Kyuubis, she grew larger like in Beast Adaptation 


	10. The story is continuing!

I had abandoned this story some time ago but now kenichikyle11 [1481940 has decided to continue the story(and rewrite the chapters since my grammar sux :q). Here is link to his profile where You can find the story wish him good luck and many, many reviews! Im gonna stick with now his story and see what he will do with it. I am very curious.

Thanks everyone for reading up so far,

traCky skAAr


End file.
